


At the Corner of Henry and Montague Street

by darklumi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Other: See Story Notes, dub-con in a way, kinky!Steve, no hetero sex just voyuer!Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklumi/pseuds/darklumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was America's national icon for god's sakes. Steve did not do anything that wasn't deemed "proper" in the eyes of the community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Corner of Henry and Montague Street

Most wouldn't believe Steve was a kinky motherfucker. If you told them so they would probably laugh in your face, actually. He looked to innocent with his baby blues, styled blonde hair, button downs, and khakis. Steve held doors open for people, helped old ladies cross the street, and said "hello" to everyone who walked by. He was America's national icon for god's sakes. Steve did not do anything that wasn't deemed "proper" in the eyes of the community.

So many would blame Tony Stark, if they were to realize Steve was groping his ass in public. The society would believe Tony was the one to corrupt America's golden boy, and while it started off that way, it ended up veering off in a completely different direction than Tony was intending. Ok, he could take some of the blame, he was the one who introduced Steve to fine pleasure of handcuffs, nipple clamps, and exhibitionism. Three things that could blow Tony's mind out of the water if used together. Tony had originally thought Steve would be pretty vanilla in bed. He thought Steve would blush at the sight of Tony naked, want to make love under the sheets, and whisper "I love you" in his ear. He wasn't expecting, when he pulled out the handcuffs to be used on himself, Steve to be all for the idea of using them. Or Steve to be so deviant in bed.

Now Tony was having second thoughts. Maybe he shouldn't have told Steve about his kink for exhibition. Now specifically. Especially now that they were in front on hundreds of people, being broadcasted on every television station, which no doubt was being watched by millions of people. Today marked the grand ribbon-cutting ceremony of the non-profit organization, Maria Stark Foundation. The Avengers were all in attendance, lined up behind the red ribbon, all dressed in civilian attire. Though let it be known, SHIELD operatives were prepared for any interference, hidden from the public's eye. 

The mayor of New York City was at the podium, expressing his sincere gratification of Tony Stark's generous donation to the foundation. Which would of course be used for renovations to the city, whenever the Avengers decided they wanted to power-bomb an enemy into the street. As the boring speech continued, Steve was relentlessly squeezing and rubbing Tony's ass. To the public he looked completely innocent, waving to the public with one hand, the other appearing to rest comfortably on a friends back. 

Natasha and Clint were looking at him funny. Well it might have to do with the fact he was squirming a lot more than usual and it wasn't because of nerves. Steve's palm was huge with long capable fingers that covered more than half of Tony's bottom. His middle finger slid between his cheeks and pressed in and Tony could do nothing but rock up onto his toes. He almost staggered forward, but luckily he caught himself before rocked back onto his heels and the finger. Tony bit his tongue to keep from whimpering. He was relieved he decided to bring his brief case on stage with him, if not to have access to Iron Man, but to cover the bulge in his pants that was steadily getting harder to ignore. Steve wiggled his finger into Tony's ass further, the fabric of his boxers and pants burning as they slid inward. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on the mayor's voice or the cheer of the crowd, anything but the feeling of Steve's tactile member in him. Or the eyes of the audience on him, unaware of Captain American fingering his lover right in front of them.

Steve removed his hand from Tony's bum, sliding his hand up to rest on his shoulder. He pulled Tony close to whisper in his ear, "Enjoying yourself?"

Tony gasped unconsciously tilting his head back for the other man to have better access to his neck. Steve's hot breath on his ear doing nothing to help the agonizing pain between his legs. Trying to calm down his body, Tony continued to take deep breaths.

"Just so you know you are going to pay for this later."

"I'll look forward to it."

"I'm sure you-"

"Mr. Stark, it's time to cut the ribbon. If you would?" Both men froze before turning to the mayor, who stared at them expectantly, holding a giant pair of scissors.

Without a beat, Tony grinned. "Well, I was hoping for Captain America to do the honors. He is the unofficial leader after all. It would be more appropriate." 

"That's a brilliant idea!" The mayor's face lit up. 

Steve smiled. Captain America's hand disappeared from his shoulder to give one last grope to the curve of the smaller man's ass. He stepped forward, grasped the scissors and posed for the pictures to capture the moment of the ribbon-cutting. The red ribbon soon fell to the ground, followed by the audience erupting in cheers and applause. The rest of the evening would be full of charitable events to collect donations and hopefully no one would be any wiser of Captain America and Iron Man leaving a little early. The Avengers trotted down the steps of the stage and departed off to different attractions. Tony made a beeline towards Pepper.

"Pepper, Pepper. Steve and I need to leave early." He tugged on her jacket and whispered frantically in her ear as to not be over heard.

"Why's that Tony?"

"It's kind of an emergency, if you catch my drift. If you can let us leave early you can have anything, I swear." Tony bounced from one foot to the other, looking around for Steve.

"Anything?"

"Yes, yes."

"Ok." Pepper smirked and brushed some hair from her face. "I'll call Happy to come 'round to pick us up."

"Really?! No, wait, Pep you can't come."

"You said anything. I want to watch. Steve already said it was fine." Pepper pulled out her phone and dialed Happy's number. "And it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"What do you mean by 'Steve said it was fine?' Goddammit Pepper!" Finally, spotting Steve in the crowd, he beckoned the Captain over. "We're leaving." He said to Steve before turning to Pepper, who had just hung up. "Where's Happy picking us up?"

"At the corner of Henry and Montague Street. It's the closest he could get with the car."

Tony groaned, before snatching Steve's wrist in his left hand, and marching off into the crowd. In his right hand he held his briefcase, guarding his hard cock from the throng of people. Pepper had to trot to keep up with the shorter man's stride, who twisted through the openings of the congregation. He wasn't stopping for anyone, that was for sure. Tony was turned on beyond belief and not any snot nosed kid or parent was going to stop him so they could get a picture with the living legend behind him. His cock wouldn't forgive him. Once reaching their destination, Tony was thankful they didn't have to wait. Happy was already parked and resting against the side of the car. Spotting them, he opened the limo door.

"Get in, get in, get in." Tony pushed Steve into the car first, then Pepper, before throwing himself into the vehicle. He slammed the door shut himself. Happy getting the hint, hurried around the automobile to the driver door to start the car. Pepper was seated across from Steve and himself, frazzled and flushed from the walk. She was already taking off her Gucci pumps, which probably weren't very comfortable for their city trek. Steve appeared unaffected if not a little amused by how desperate Tony was to get to the privacy of their transportation.

The windows were tinted and the privacy divider was already up, thank god. Throwing down his briefcase, he grasped Steve's hand and pressed it against the swollen member, holding it in place and squeezing Steve's hand around himself. Tony threw his head back against the seat, moaning, and rutting against the hand in his clasp.

"Fuck..." He controlled Steve's hand, making it fondle his cock, pet his balls, then having his finger stuff back into him like he had being doing so early. Steve wiggle his finger into Tony's opening pants and all. Tony closed his thighs together, trapping Steve's hand between his legs, soon Tony began to hump Steve's wrist while the finger tried to continue in further.

"You love this, don't you?" Steve's breath washed over his ear. When had he closed his eyes and when had Steve gotten so close? "You love having something of me in you. You can't help yourself." Tony couldn't help himself, he was already writhing against Steve's hand and wrist, he wanted more. The Captain licked a trail up Tony's neck and blew softly on it. Shivers went down his spine and the tingling behind his cock was starting to become overwhelming. The smaller male opened his eyes and stared into Captain America's eyes, he silently begged for relief, which Steve had no problem reading.

The blonde removed his hand from between Tony's legs despite the near death grip the thighs were giving him. Steve quickly unbuckled Tony's belt and ripped open his pants, the brunette's flushed cock sprouted from the folds, dripping pre-cum from the tip to rest against the groomed curls below. Steve hurriedly snatched most of Tony's clothes leaving him only in his shirt and tie. Giving Tony's penis a fond stroke, he manhandle Tony to rest on his knees on the floor of the car. Facing Pepper, who had until this moment remained unnoticed. She petted Tony's hair affectionately before lovingly allowing him to rest his head on her lap.

"Pep, it hurts." He moaned while burying his face in between her thighs. She smelt so good, so sweet. He wrapped his arms around her middle, rubbing his cock against her smooth leg.

"It's ok Tony, Steve's going to take care of you." She said soothingly. Pepper continued to card her fingers through his unruly hair as she watched Steve pull out his leaking cock from his pants. Holy shit, was he big. Tony definitely had to be a size queen, no question about it. Steve smirked at Pepper before he grabbed Tony's hips and pulled him away from Pepper's leg.

"No, no, no, no," Tony's hips rocked, trying to seek any surface to press his hard member to. "You are such a prick Rogers!"

"And yet, you love every minute of it." Steve chuckled. He nipped Tony's ear and rubbed the tip of his penis against Tony's crack. He teasingly swiped the leaking tip to Tony's tight opening, back and forth, before he retreated. Tony whined, not knowing whether he should try to rub his cock against Pepper's leg or grind back onto Steve's dick. However, his choice was made when Steve let go of his hips, he soon seeked Pepper's leg, grinding hard, leaking all over her. Pepper didn't seem to mind, in fact she only encouraged him.

"That's it Tony." She whispered gently. Tony hugged her middle tight, burying his face further into the fabric of her skirt, seeking her delicious smell from between her thighs. His cock was sliding smoothly across her leg, his come steadily trickling down. "You know what's happening behind you Tony? Steve's getting his fingers all slick. So they can slide right into you nice and easily."

"Jesus christ Pepper." Tony sobbed, rubbing himself harder against her. He soon felt Steve's fingers brush up his crack, slicking it up, before pausing at his hole, circling it. The two fingers he felt sliding in felt good, yet they weren't enough. Tony rolled his hips back onto the pressure. The appendages weren't doing anything, they were just resting inside him. They weren't fucking him like he wanted, hell they weren't pressing against his prostate. "Goddammit Steve move!"

"So impatient." Steve still didn't move his fingers, waiting a few more moments before finally, he obliged. He started to scissor his fingers, making room for another. Pushing them in and out, he watched as his fingers disappeared into Tony's ass before reappearing. Soon he added another finger. Fucking Tony with his appendages, was one of Steve's favorite past times. He could watch and listen to Tony slowly give away to pure pleasure. It was an amazing sight, one that Pepper Potts seemed to agree with, if her squirming was anything to go by.

"Come on," Tony groans, glancing back at the man behind him. His face is flushed, lips moist and plump, from biting his lips no doubt. His hair was more disorderly than normal from Pepper's fingers, and his eyes were glazed with bliss.

"Not yet. Don't you want Pepper to enjoy every minute of this? I think she deserves it, don't you?" He grinds his fingers inward, striking Tony's prostate in one smooth move. Tony keens and instead of pressing his face back into Pepper's lap, he retreats to the crevice of her breasts.

Nuzzling between them, there was a muffled. "You enjoying yourself Pep?"

"Very much so. However, I think I would enjoy myself better if I could see you." Pepper grabbed hold of Tony's face, pulling him from between her breasts. "I want to see everything."

Steve retracted his fingers from Tony's opening with a little pop. Grasping the slimmer man's hips, he guided Tony to rest right above his hard cock. With strength alone, he held the man's weight, sliding the head of his cock to rest against the tight hole, before slipping inside. Soon, he let the man drop completely onto him. Both men moaning as one became full of pure American meat and the other being consumed by a tight heat. They didn't move, catching their breath, preparing for the pleasure that would soon over take them.

"God, Tony you look beautiful." Pepper announced shocked. She pulled her skirt up around her hips, fingering herself through her lace panties. She couldn't take her eyes off them. Steve's arms were around Tony, holding him to his body, thighs bunched tight, waiting until they were both prepared to move. His face was buried in Tony's hair, breathing deeply, smelling Tony's scent. While Steve appeared completely at ease if not prepared to move, Tony was a bundle of nerves. The tendon's in his neck were bulging, his chest rose and fell with each gasping breath, his shirt was bunched up to reveal his tummy covered in pre-come, his thighs were trembling, and his cock was almost purple. They hadn't even started yet.

"Are you ready?" Steve was staring at Pepper now. She felt herself blush just a tiny bit. Watching Captain America watching you masturbate to him fucking Tony Stark had to be every woman's dream and she was about to live it.

"Yessss." Tony hissed through his teeth. Steve steadily began to rock up into Tony. Their rhythm was hard but slow, muscles bunching and relaxing, as one man pounded into the other. Tony was constantly moaning, whimpering, and crying out as Steve's cock hit his prostate with every thrust. Steve just held him to his hard body, pushing in hard, grinding, rocking, thrusting into Tony's tight little hole. And Tony was just taking it. One of the blonde's arms released his hold from Tony's middle, sliding his hand up under Tony's shirt, he pinched and rubbed one of his nipples. The older man's eyes shot open, gasping, and writhing on top of the other male. Tony's hips started to frantically bounce back and forth, before Steve grabbed his hips and made him still. "Please...please...please..." Tony's gasps falling silent as Steve continued to thrust into him.

"Look at Pepper, Tony. She's rubbing herself while I fuck you." Tony's gaze slid to Pepper, who was moaning breathlessly. "She loves watching you come undone by my hands." Tony whimpered, he moved with Steve, desperate and gorgeous.

Pepper panties were completely soaked through. She pulled her hand away and squeezed her thighs together. She couldn't distract herself, she had to capture every movement and groan they made. With a sultry look towards the two men she said, "Steve, can you lean back? I want to see Tony spread open for you." Tony moaned some more while Steve grinned. He yanked Tony off his dick, leaned back against the opposite seat, feet planted firmly on the ground. He rearranged Tony to lay back against his chest, legs spread over Steve's own. Soon, Steve was back inside the older man, filling up the emptiness that he had created. He ground up into Tony, who groaned and moved back against him. The view was wonderful. She could see where the Captain's penis disappeared into Tony, right behind his own hard cock and balls. "Perfect. Now fuck him."

Steve leaned back and his hips shot up. Tony cried out, hands holding on tightly to Steve's arms wound around him, he tilted his hips back, creating the perfect angle for the super soldier to hit his prostate with dead on accuracy. And all the while, his eyes never left Pepper's.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Their rhythm became frantic, as Steve continued to thrust into Tony and all Tony could do was hold on and gaze at the woman in front of him, begging her. Pepper shot down from her spot on the seat to rest between the men's sprawled legs, clasping Tony's cock, she squeezed and tugged, before he released all over himself and her fingers. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his toes curled before he went still. Steve continued to thrust a couple more times before he spent himself inside the smaller man, biting Tony's neck. Pepper licked her fingers clean and watched the men pant and gasp for air.

There was a tiny knock at the window. "Whenever your ready, sir."

Tony burst into laughter. "Perfect timing Cap." He patted Steve's arm but otherwise made no move to get redressed. Pepper leaned back against her seat and starred at the gorgeously handsome men in front of her. Her pussy was still wet and throbbing and Natasha and the rest of the girls would be dying to know all the juicy details she had just witnessed. She wondered what she could bargain out of the girls for specifics. Perhaps, a new gown from Jan. Natasha was another story, however, Pepper would have to think hard about what she could get from the other woman.

But before she made any decisions there was one more thing she needed to see from the boys. "Would you kiss each other please?" Pepper smiled at them expectantly. The men looked at her before turning to each other, Steve still holding Tony in place, takes the other man's jaw, and kisses him sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be considered a bit dub-con (which I put lightly) because Steve's a perv and feels up Tony in public.


End file.
